


The Healer/Dark Healings

by Magyka13



Series: Evil Sans' + Runix [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dreamtale, Dustale, Errortale, Evil Sans', Horror, HorrorTale, M/M, Mentioned Possesion, Mentioned cutting/self-harm, Mentioned starving oneself, NightDustHorrorKillerErrorCross, NightDustHorrorKillerErrorCrossRunix, Nightmare, Occulttale - Freeform, Occulttale Sans is Runix, Other, Polyamory, Runix, X-tale, alternate evil sans', dust - Freeform, error, killer, mentioned anorexia, mentioned genocide, mentioned mpreg, runix fits the bill, runix is smol bean, they add him to their poly, they need a healer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: The ‘evil’ Sans’ find themselves needing a healer. Error finds one.Error belongs to loverofpiggiesNightmare belongs to JokuHorror belongs to SourapplestudiosDust belongs to AskdustaleCross belongs to JakeiKiller belongs to RahafThey’re in a poly relationship btw.





	The Healer/Dark Healings

"We need a healer" Dust, Horror, Killer, Cross and Error look at Nightmare as they rest from a major battle against Ink and his…...cronies. The soulless creator had brought not only Dream and an Underswap Sans; aptly named Blue; with him he also brought several other Sans'. The battle was long, both sides gaining various injuries until both sides had to retreat to their various bases. 

 

"Where will we find one of those, I mean we are the evil Sans' after all it isn't like anyone would willingly do so. Are we gonna kidnap someone?" Cross inquires, glancing between the others. 

 

"I hH-haVE SsoMeoNE I-In M-MminND." Error simply states before leaving in a glitched portal, the others sharing a glance. What kind of monster would Error bring to be their healer? Would they come willingly, or should they expect a fight once Error gets back? Nightmare shrugs when Dust questions him if he knows who Error is talking about, curled up to his side along with Horror and Cross. When Error comes back it isn't immediate that the others see who is following behind him. Pausing for a second Error glances behind him before stepping to the left revealing a slightly shorter skeleton monster, white twin fox ears and tails being the first thing noticed about this monster. 

 

"Tt-tHiS i-Is OcC-uLTtaLE SaNs/RuNix. He CcaN hHheAl." Is all Error says before giving a pointed look at the shorter skeletal monster, as if telling him to introduce himself for himself.

 

Aside from the fox ears/tails, this Sans has a glowing blue pentacle on his forehead with blue lines going down to what seems further than his clavicle and twin red ones just on the corner of his eye sockets. Nightmare sees how the smaller monster is looking nervous, sighing. 

 

"The one with the red mark under his eye socket is Cross, the one with the hole in his head is Horror, the one over here with the dot on his shirt is Killer and this idiot over here is Dust. I'm Nightmare as you probably already know being associated with Error." The aforementioned skeletons wave at Runix as they're introduced with Dust flipping Nightmare off as he's called an idiot. Runix sits down in front of the group as Error sits beside him, a soft look directed at him as one of his tails brushes against Error's arm as if grounding himself. 

 

"Um, I'm half kitsune thus the furry appendages. I'm also about 2,000 years old according to how many tails I have. While I can do offensive magyk I would rather not. I can't summon bone attacks or those Gaster Blasters, but I do have a book that I can use spells out of." Runix trails off blushing a deep blue.

 

‘so cute' the various Sans' thought as the skelekitsune seemed to shrink into himself his blush deepening as he notices their stares. 

 

"That's not all isn't it?" Dust mentions, noticing how Runix fidgeted with his phalanges. Runix sighs, nodding silently. 

 

"My LOVE is 16, that DEMON" he hisses out "possessed me to kill everyone over and over again. My au is empty except for myself." He manages, hands shaking as Error leans closer and with a show of gentleness known only to the others in the group he pulls Runix to him in a hug. Sharing a look without the skelekitsune noticing the group agrees to add him to their group, as a healer and as another partner especially if Error is comfortable with him. 

 

"Very well, would you do a demonstration of your healing magyk?" Nightmare says simply for formalities. Runix nods, allowing Error to help him up as the two approach the three cuddled up to one another. 

 

"Um, who am I going to heal?" Runix stutters out, his hands held out ready to do as such. Nightmare motions to Dust, who had taken a hit for him thinking Nightmare wouldn't notice. Dust holds out his arm where a rather large gash is weekly bleeding marrow, his coat haven been off since they got back. A book materializes on top of Runix' right hand floating above it. The cover has six human souls imbedded into it as it glows, flipping to a seemingly random page covered in runes. Runix' eye lights flash green as he mumbles too low to hear. A magyk circle appears in his left hand that's hovering above Dust's injury. Dead silence reigns in the room as the green glow envelopes the injury, quickly knitting it together. The healing done, Runix' eye lights and hand stop glowing, the book disappearing back where it came from. Swaying on his feet as he straightens, being caught by one of Nightmares tentacles, he chuckles weekly. 

 

"I kinda overdid it sorry" At his explanation they notice all their injuries have been healed. "I kinda-sorta used my tails to heal the rest of ya." Runix offers as explanation as he falls into a dead faint, the combined efforts of Nightmare and Error managing to catch him before he hit the ground skull first. Doing a quick check, Horror curses lightly as Nightmare brings their newest member into the center of their pile. 

 

"He doesn't appear to have eaten in weeks, and his health is in the decimals." Nightmare mutters as he lifts the very light skelekitsune carrying him further into their base to Errors room, the others right behind him. They had just meet Runix yet all of them were already protective of the smol.

 

When Runix awakes its to the others curled around him protectively, sleeping. Upon stirring they wake up, Nightmare leaving the room to return with a ham sandwich. 

 

"Eat. And don't go without eating for weeks again." Nightmare scolds, Runix shyly blushing as the plate is handed to him. Scarfing the food down, Runix pauses long enough to speak. 

 

"I can cook too if you guys want." He says simply, Nightmare glancing at Error to confirm getting a nod. 

 

"Why did you go so long without eating Rune?" Horror questions, petting Runix' head; whom to his surprise purrs softly at the petting. 

 

"I……was tryin to starve m'self again………" Runix mumbles, ashamed look on his skull as he looks down at his hands. 

 

"You WHAT?!?!?!?!" Cross yells outraged, but also worried. "Why?"

 

"I……. Wanted to try another reset to hopefully gain my son back and all my friends." Runix says simply, seemingly not hearing the resounding yelling of ‘Son?!?!?!' 

 

"Oh, I forgot, Papyrus is usually a brother. Well mine was my son. I don't remember who the father was. In fact, before living with Toriel in the ruins is a blur. It's like my memories of before the Queen went to the ruins to watch and see if their child would return to them through that entrance while Asgore watched the barrier for that exact reason is locked away somewhere in my head." Runix mutters, gaining the other's shocked silence as to how different his au is to a lot of the others'. 

 

"I didn't have a Flowey because Frisk and Asriel never came back from leaving the barrier to meet up with our allies the Mythomagi who guard the island chain the mountain range we were sealed in." Runix muses, lost in his own thoughts as the others process what their new partner had just revealed to them. 

 

"Well you are not doing that again or cutting. Don't pretend they aren't there I saw your arms earlier." Nightmare scolds as he dumps the trash in an Underfell before rejoining the pile, wrapping his tentacles around the others in a pseudo-hug as they fall back asleep.


End file.
